Aether Stone
So... um... Aether Stone is about two twins who have a spirit beast, who happens to be their father who died a while ago. Well, this father (who is now a dragon) must battoru against his nemesis (another dragon). Actually, the brothers have to stop a war between these beasts #beforeitstoolate. No no no, they are caught in a war. And they have to stop it before it gets worse. Chars Humans Main Group -Eva Svoboda -Teodor "Teo" Svoboda -Ivan Maruska (Has travelled to, like, half of Europe.) -Bill Stewart (funny guy, sunglasses expert, albino) -Mila Bosko (A cute girl who is also an extremely talented singer, as well as a medic) -Irena Novak (A small shy girl who is intelligent) From Prague -Three twin sisters. --- -Two sisters who are filmmakers, and the father of these two sisters. --Their cousin. --- Beasts -DragoKing - The "emperor of all dragons on earth", DragoKing is the Spirit Beast of the Tsvoboboda brothers. It can pass through walls, spit fire from its mouth or something, and shoot a stream of sonic sound from its mouth. -Starchaser - A Spirit Beast with abilities similar to a voodoo doll (e.g. cutting a star's specific part results in people getting cut in the same area). -A pencil guy who materializes things by drawing them. -Puzzler - A rather horrible-looking monster with the ability to separate things into pieces, as well as putting things together. -Prism Wing - A Beast that takes the appearance of an eagle of diamond. It is able to gather information about anyone and anything. Its name, appearance and functions are all inspired by the Prism program by the NSA. --- --- -A humanoid guy who looks like the johnson wax building. --- --- -Rata de Hierro - A big robotic mouse which houses a hundred things on its body. This mouse brings out any weapon or tool that his master needs. Also, Rata de Hierro is able to fly. -Demonio Turquesa - A mexican luchador with the special ability to create ripples on any surface that it punches. --- --- -A dude who can lit his insides up. --- --- -A low poly girl who turns everything and everyone she touches into fragile low-poly material that 1. Can be broken with ease. 2. Can be vulnerable to frequencies. --- --- -Shinryuuoh - A dragon which is able to shoot ice. The Spirit Beast of Teo's bae, who also is the enemy of DragoKing. Story planning Arc 1: As the Svo-bros find themselves in a war, they decide to stop said war. Trying to find a way to stop this war, they decide to go to a special world where their dad's soul was held until he became dragoking. And how do they access this world? By using a special flower split into 8 pieces as a key. Arc 1.9: As they access the special warudo, they decide to ask the heavenkeepers several questions, such as how do they stop the war. While the heavenkeepers are neutral regarding this issue, they give the Svo-bros their method to stop a war. At the end of the arc, someone notices that the "flower" has been completed, and decides to begin its next move. Arc 2. Just as they return to the their world, dimensional rifts appear around town. These have to be investigated by the Svoboda crew. Previous story points Major *Ten years ago, Eva and Teo are watching their father die before their eyes; he was a human at the time. Months later, a dragon-like beast appears in their house. Somehow, Eva and Teo recognize the dragon as their father. *Eva, Teo and their dad (as Drago King) are tasked to disband a feared mafia. Problem is, they don't know the current location of said mafia at first. *Also, they have to solve the mystery of the "Stone of the Thousand Moons". *Eva and Teo are joined by a handful of Squires. First, Ivan. Next, Mila. Then, Billy. Later, Irena. *At one point, the group have to battle in some mounts in Italy. *The final confrontation is in Italy. The boss of the mafia happens to be a beast, with the Master being Teo's crush. *Teo and Eva decide to seal Dairyuoh instead of kill him, against their father's wishes. Teo and his waifu then say #iloveyou to each other. Minor *After fighting against a monster, the Svoboda bros end up hungry, so they eat somewhere. Later on, they decide to go to the apartment of someone who knows. *At one point, three of the crew have to buy stuff. The cute girl has to buy stuff for the house. Teo ends up buying the funny guy two icecreams, one for him and one for Teo - he owed one before. The smart girl asks Teo to buy a pen since she doesn't have the courage to buy one herself. Concepts *Spirit Beings - Living entities that are bear the "spirit" of people who have died before. Each of these Beings have a special set of powers, an unique appearance and a name, based on their traits they had as humans. However, a Spirit Being cannot have a third life - once a Spirit Being dies, there's not going back. *Squires - the partners of the Spirit Beings. Each Spirit Being is assigned a Squire based on the relation the Squire had with the Spirit Being once the latter was human. E.g. If the Spirit Being was a father of a girl in its previous life, that girl becomes its Squire. *Heavenkeepers - Supernatural beings who recieve the souls of dead people and bring them back to the normal earth, among other things. *Stone of the second moon - a mysterious stone which holds a big array of secrets that the Svoboda crew must solve. Title *Thousand Suns *Svoboda's Winter. *Svoboda's Spring. Episodes 1. A second chance.